


[podfic] set your hope on fire

by lilacsandlostlovers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandlostlovers/pseuds/lilacsandlostlovers
Summary: "So you're a dyke now," Pansy said after they'd settled at a table far from the pounding noise, sipping on a mai tai.Hermione winced. "Don't use that word.""It seems you're never quite done policing what I can and can't say," Pansy said.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [set your hope on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010429) by [theviolonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolonist/pseuds/theviolonist). 



> general heads up for slurs; it's only as bad as the summary. over all, this is a phenomenal fic, and i hope i did it justice.
> 
> also, i'm super sorry for taking literally over two years to finally podfic this!! hope the wait was worth it xo

 direct folder download via mediafire can be found [here](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/vkise494q1ttd/set_your_hope_on_fire).

it includes the .mp3 file along with the cover art.

 original work has been linked above and can also be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010429).

* * *

 

 

**download** : [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/28uudnl2xdy5zm2/set+ur+hope+on+fire.mp3) ||| [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/listen/hkoan)

 

i swear, half these hits on the fic is just me trying to figure out the coding. good lord, ao3.

**Author's Note:**

> if you were a fan of this podfic, feel free to hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hlfbloodprincex)  
> and (slightly less active) [tumblr.](http://cosmicprincex.tumblr.com)  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
